


Mobility

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt independence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobility

"I've been Queen of The World. Experienced statesmen old enough to be my father come to me for advice on matters of critical importance. I can do this." Relena took a deep breath as she recited the familiar pep talk to herself. The poor young man sitting next to her was trying to hide the fact his hands were shaking by the way he clutched his clipboard. Maybe her decision not to call in and give any warning of her arrival had been rash, but damn it she wanted this to be as luck of the draw for her as it was for every other kid her age.

She turned slightly and smiled, waiting for the nod that was followed by a croaked sound that vaguely resembled the words, please begin. She nodded, wiped her hands on the legs of her lucky jeans and reached for the key. The car started immediately, just as she knew it would. The engine was a soft purr. So quiet that if you didn't listen for it you would think it was turned off.

Easing her foot down on the gas she edged the vehicle forward, following a line of traffic cones before pulling into an open area to demonstrate her ability to execute both a sudden stop and to avoid objects in her path. Having had to pass the safety and skill criteria of five ex Gundam pilots, the test felt almost frightening in its simplicity. Parallel parking was the only area she where had any difficulty and she was sure that the man with the clipboard hadn't noticed she was slightly more than the allowed six inches from the curb. No doubt Heero had though. He would have her running drills until she could do it in her sleep.

The older woman behind the counter didn't bother to ask her name or address before ushering Relena in front of the camera. There was a short wait before she was handed a small plastic card and told congratulations. With a dazzling smile she thanked the woman and hurried towards the door. Outside, she pulled away from her bodyguards and raced across the parking lot, yelling "I got it", to where five young men stood gathered around a shiny black jeep.


End file.
